


Something that I gotta say

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: First-Date, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I know I've read this at least twice before but I don't care. I want it again. Nick liking Joe and wooing him like he would a girl (aka acting like the perfect gentleman, etc). Bonus points if Joe is oblivious at first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that I gotta say

At first, when Joe started dating again while filming in Canada, Nick didn't realize what he was doing. Joe noticed though, the less-distant Nick, but he didn't question it, didn't want to scare him off. It was the things to come later, after Nick _did_ come to that realization, that Joe didn't quite recognize as anything but 'nice' or a 'pleasant change'. The things that came after Nick realized that he'd subconsciously began moving in on Joe who was free and obviously over his re-bound stage.

For the first few days after Nick felt his stomach drop, standing so close to Joe his brother had no space to move, Nick's head inclined into Joe, his hand clenched behind his back, because he _wanted_ , wanted to put his hand around Joe's waist and pin him to his side, he stopped. He purposely avoided standing next to Joe, placing Kevin awkwardly between them when he thought about it. Those few days were hellish though, removing the one thing he wanted from himself forcibly. Joe didn't really like the absence, but he had figured it was bound to happen anyway, that it was a fluke that Nick was initiating contact more. Nick couldn't really take it though, and the final night he'd spent in his own space, he broke down to it; he was going to let himself feel this way about Joe, and he was going to what any guy in love would do - be a romantic.

\--

Joe looked particularly tired when they made it back into their room. Nick was fluffing Joe's pillow when his older brother stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, surprising Nick and making him snap his hands up, a goofy grin on his face. Joe just furrowed his eyebrows. Shaking his head, he figured Nick must have been trying to pull a prank on him; he'd just use the other pillow. He didn't notice the small frown on Nick's face when he threw the plumper, more dangerous-looking pillow to the ground. Nick sighed and burrowed into his own pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning when Joe woke up, it was to a knock at the door. Nick was already up, exiting the bathroom with a wet washcloth in his hand having been rinsing his face off, and opened the door to a cart. Nick, smiling to himself turned and tossed the cloth into the bathroom before taking the tray from the hotel-worker. Joe sat up in the bed, blinking his eyes to clear his vision, slipping his glasses over the arch of his nose. This time Nick made sure Joe was watching so that he couldn't think Nick put something bad in the food. When he moved the cart to Joe's bed side, he lifted the lid, steaming scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with boysenberry jam, just like Joe liked.

"Would've found a way to make it myself, but I was afraid you'd throw it on the floor," Nick said, mostly under his breath as he moved back to the bathroom, not really sure if he wanted Joe to hear him or not. Joe looked up for a minute, watching his brother and then shrugged, a smile slipping easily onto his face as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and dug in.

\--

Nick wasn't normally messy anyway, but the bathroom was practically pristine when Joe went in after finishing his specially-ordered breakfast. It looked like Nick had wiped everything down before he left the bathroom to get dressed, putting on a meant-to-impress suit even though lately he'd been going more casual. Joe's morning was going fantastic and he called out a quick 'thank you!' to Nick through the door before stepping into the shower. Nick had smiled proudly at that, leaning back against the wall so his suit wouldn't wrinkle until it had to.

\--

Every door from the time they walked out of their hotel room until they had climbed into the car, that morning, had been held open for Joe, and he kind of felt like kissing Nick's cheek for all the nice things he was doing for him, but he refrained, again, afraid to ruin it. Instead he settled for vocally thanking Nick or tossing him a wide grin, one always returned immediately by his baby brother.

Joe rolled his eyes at the odd look Kevin started giving them half way through the day and Nick didn't even notice, his eyes hopelessly trained on Joe, Joe suddenly becoming his main priority. Nick almost completely forgot ever having any qualms over his feelings, almost forgot he wasn't supposed to have fallen for his brother as time went on and Joe accepted the things he was doing for him.

When Joe had mentioned he was thirsty, as he did almost every day, always being too lazy to actually get up from whatever they were doing and go get one, Nick jumped out of his seat and came back a minute later with two cold water bottles, one of which he uncapped and handed to Joe, and the other he set by Joe's feet for whenever his older brother finished off his first one. That had been when Kevin started noticing something was. Mostly he thought Nick lost some sort of bet, but later he would realize that this would just be how it was for a while, no real reason, just some obsessive, habitual thing Nick randomly picked up; Nick did that sometimes.

\--

After rehearsal, they were let off for a late lunch break. Nick had taken Joe by the arm making Joe smile wide, and had led him off somewhere before anyone else could impose themselves into the situation. Nick drove carefully, taking Joe to a restaurant he remembered Joe had mentioned seeing, being interested in. When they pulled up, Joe's jaw dropped a little as his eyes lit up.

"No way, dude!" Joe said excitedly, double-punching Nick in the arm affectionately, and Nick chuckled, his head tilting a little, before he got out of the car. Joe didn't expect Nick to open his door that time since he was the one driving, but Nick's disappointed expression when he was already out of the car as he came around front told Joe he'd made a mistake. He patted Nick's shoulder, squeezing it momentarily and let Nick shut the door for him in a half-attempt to make it up to him.

Sitting, Nick looked nervous for a second, not sure whether to sit beside Joe or sit across from him. Finally Joe just pulled him down by his elbow and propped the menu open on the table, elbowing Nick, silently telling him he was a geek-face. Nick bit his lower lip for a second, and then asked carefully, pretending to study the menu. "So... What do you think you're getting?" He was still undecided about this next part, ordering for Joe.

He'd been going by movies _and_ his gut instinct, but ordering for Joe just seemed cheesy and over done, but he wanted Joe to feel special. He didn't know if it would make Joe feel like he was important, or if he would feel like Nick was being condescending. And Nick _was_ a condescending kind of guy, and maybe if Joe ever fell in love with him, he would go back to that, but for now... Nick just wanted Joe to be happy. With him. When the waitress came over, he decided against it, and instead Joe had to order for Nick what he thought his brother would look because Nick hadn't even looked at the menu with all of the back-and-forth in his head.

As she walked away with their menus in hand, Joe turned to Nick and looked him over, Nick looking back, trying to get the absurd feeling of worry out of his eyes. "You okay Nick? You've been acting - well, really nice lately." Nick smiled a little before laughing bumping shoulders with Joe. Joe laughed to but when the laughter died down, he looked just as serious as before. "Seriously, man... Am I dying or something?"

"No..." Nick said, a little frustrated. "You just -" he inhaled deeply and on his exhale, finished his explanation, "You deserve nice things." Nice people. Nice brothers. Me. To date... Joe laughed a little hesitantly at that.

"Um... Nick, I do have nice things." His tone was questioning as his fingers played absently with Nick's watch. When Nick remained silent, eye lashes brushing the top of his cheeks as he studied his lap, Joe let it drop, squeezing Nick's wrist before retracting his arm and folding his hands over the top of the table, watching the clock tick. Nick felt like a failure.

\--

The food slid over the table top and slowly, both boys unwrapped their silverware from their napkins, folding the cloth over their laps, though fairly carelessly, and started eating. Joe was eating slower than usual, but Nick barely got anything into his mouth over the next ten minutes.

Taking frequent glances over at his brother, Joe finally set his fork and knife into his plate and hit Nick in the side of the arm, just enough to make it sting so he would get Nicks' full attention. " _Hey_ ," he said, his voice serious and asking for Nick to _really_ listen to him, and Nick's glare faded little by little. "I really appreciate what you've been doing today, and I guess probably last night. Which by the way, obviously I was an idiot, sorry." Nick shrugged, a soft smile appearing on his face that made Joe feel ten times lighter. "I don't know what I did, but I don't think that it called for this, and it's _really_ nice. ...Sweet."

Nick shrugged, eyes flicking down to the seat between them. His body, at some point, had naturally turned into Joe. Joe felt his cheeks heat up just a little as he watched Nicks' reactions. He seriously didn't know what had happened, but he wasn't going to let it go too quickly. He wasn't going to be afraid to push Nick away anymore. If it happened, it happened, and he would be more than fine if Nick _did_ stop treating him like - something special, because he didn't need that from Nick.

Not knowing what else to do, Joe put his closest arm over Nick's shoulder and his other hand crossed his stomach to wrap around Nick's closest elbow before He pulled Nick into him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Nick practically fell into it, arms going around Joe almost instantly, his eyes shut tight. It startled Joe, honestly, and he rubbed at Nick's arm. "Baby J, seriously, are you okay?" Nick was silent for a second before pulling up, Joe's hands dropping (one to his own thigh, and one just behind Nick), and readjusting his jacket, clearing his throat a little and setting the youth aside in his eyes.

Nodding, Nick swallowed. "I'm - yeah, I'm fine Joe. I guess..." He stopped and looked back at the table. Looking at Nick, he could tell it was something his little brother didn't think he could come right out and say, and ever since Nick had said Joe deserved nice things, it had begun to click inside of him. A slow click, click, click, as cogs turned and sandbags were released, falling into place. He couldn't go on a hunch though, as the next sandbag fell.

Taking Nick's chin between his finger and thumb, Joe turned Nick's face so he could look into it. When Nick looked up, eyes wide open, Joe saw it. He nodded his head, dropped his hand to the booth and looked down at his fingernails for a moment, sensing Nick go rigid at his side. Joe shook his head softly as a smile turned up on his lips. He looked back up, and grasped a firm hand around the opposite side of Nick's head, pulling Nick's ear to his lips so he could whisper carefully, getting almost shy when he actually thought about it.

"Is this - Is this a date, Nick?" At first, Nick's eyes widened, but Joe moved his fingers at the side of his head, finger tip digging gently into his hair, and he let his eyes slip closed as he nodded, and breathed out a 'Yeah.' Quick and to the point, Joe pursed his lips, kissed the shell of Nick's ear and then pulled away enough to whisper again. "Good." Nick blushed then, didn't understand why he didn't blush before, why he blushed then, but opened his eyes again as Joe barely swept the pad of his thumb over Nick's cheekbone before pulling his hand away. Nick turned to him, licking his lips and looked a little helpless. Joe flashed him a smile, patted his knee, and then gestured to their food.

"Dinner first. Or weren't you trying to be a gentleman?" Nick didn't want to smile, a little embarrassed, but felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth anyway before he turned back to his food. They both settled into a nice rhythm, eating their food in sync and throwing each other random smiles.  



End file.
